libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Planar Infusion
After enduring hardship on another plane, your body, mind, and soul have become infused with that plane’s power. Prerequisite: You must spend a significant amount of time on a plane other than your home plane or the Material Plane. Typically, this amount of time should coincide with an adventure set on that plane, but at the GM’s discretion, you can qualify for this feat in other ways, such as by being subjected to a powerful planar effect via the influence of an artifact associated with that plane, being exposed to raw energies from the plane, or even by dying on another plane and being brought back to life in that reality. Benefit: Your body, mind, or soul gains a benefit of some sort as a result of your infusion with the plane of your choice for which you meet the prerequisite. Details on planar infusions can be found below. Planar infusions that take actions to activate are supernatural abilities unless they specifically allow for the use of a spell, in which case they are spell-like abilities. Your caster level for spell-like abilities granted by a planar infusion is equal to your Hit Dice (maximum CL 20th). All other planar infusions are extraordinary abilities. Special: You can take this feat multiple times. Each time you do, you must select another plane for which you qualify. In cases where the specific effects of Planar Infusion are identical, the effects do not stack. Planar Infusions ---- The Cloud Stairway ---- Basic The drifting vapors of the Stairway shroud and protect you. You gain a +1 bonus on Fortitude saves, a +2 bonus on CMD against being restrained or removed from combat, and a +2 bonus on Stealth skill check where vapors are not out of place (GMs discretion). When you gather surging essence, you gain an additional point of temporary essence. Improved You can call the Mist from the Cloud Stairway as a swift action a number of times per day equal to your highest Mental Ability Score modifier. This grants you 1 temporary essence which you may immediately invest as part of the action (and reallocate other essence as usual) and concealment in the space you occupy for 1 round. While in this mist, you may make Stealth checks as though unobserved. Greater You have learned to take into your being the essence of the Mist. You gain 1 point of essence. You may take essence burn to activate the following spell-like abilities: undetectable alignment (2 essence burn), monstrous physique I (3 essence burn), monstrous physique II (3 essence burn), and monstrous physique III (4 essence burn). You caster level for these abilities is equal to your character level. ---- The Dark Shogunate ---- Basic The essence of the Dark Shogunate has seeped into your being. You are granted a measure of the dark, silent cold of the Realm. Every time you inflict cold damage to a living creature you may gain 1 temporary essence for 1 minute from this infusion if you do not already have any. You may invest essence in this Planar Infusion feat. For each essence you do you gain a +1 insight bonus to Stealth and 1 point of resistance to cold damage. As long as you have at least one point of essence invested in this feat you are protected against environmental cold in a manner similar to an endure elements. Improved You carry the stain of Izanami’s tears within your flesh. You may inflict a special version of contagion as a spell-like ability once per day. You may inflict this contagion through any effect or ability that deals cold damage. Creatures failing against the afflicted disease and allies around them suffer a -1 morale penalty to saving throws, AC, attack rolls, and damage. This penalty increases at 10th level and every 5 levels there after to a maximum of -4 at 20th level. If the creature fails its save and contracts a disease, you gain 2 temporary essence for 1 minute. Essence gained from this ability stacks with other sources of temporary essence (including other infusions). It is a supernatural ability and an emotion effect. Greater You weep dark tears of ultimate sorrow and loss once per day as a standard action. Enemy creatures near you treat this as a though your shed tears were a symbol of weakness. You gain up to 1 temporary essence plus 1 additional temporary essence for each creature that takes Strength damage from this ability, to a maximum of 5 temporary essence. Temporary essence lasts for 1 minute. Additionally, once per day you may as an immediate action take 5 points of essence burn to cause the tears to trigger a symbol of death effect on any creature still is suffering Strength damage from the tear’s original effect. ---- The Kingdom of the Five Emperors ---- Basic The Kingdom’s perspectives of adaptation and balance have become your own. You gain a +1 bonus on Will saves, a +1 bonus on Diplomacy checks for each step a creature’s alignment differs from your own. Diplomacy also becomes a class skill if it is not already. When on a non-Neutral plane you gain 1 essence. Improved You have learned to mitigate the powers of extremes. After meditating on the principles of Balance for 1 hour, you are protected by the Kingdom. Against any attack from a creature with a single neutral alignment component you gain DR 5/- and 5 resistance to acid, cold, electricity, and fire. Against the attacks of creatures with no neutral alignment component these resistances and damage reduction increase to 10. The first time in a day this ability prevents damage from a specific creature you gain 1 temporary essence for 1 minute. This ability may prevent up to 10 points of damage per hit die. Greater You have made allies with the very winds of the Kingdoms, and may ride them from one to the next. By taking 3 points of essence burn you may cast communal air walk as a spell-like ability. You may use this ability a number of times per day equal to your Wisdom or highest veilweaving ability bonus. Creatures benefiting from your communal air walk also gain a +1 insight bonus to Initiative and Will saves. ---- The Quiet Lands ----'Basic' The calm of the Interdiction of the Quiet Lands has become part of you. You gain a +1 bonus on saves, effects from creatures with an alignment type than the optional Neutral subtype, a +2 bonus on CMD against being bull-rushed or repositioned, and a +2 bonus on a skill check of your choice between Autohypnosis, Perception, or Sense Motive. Whenever you successfully save against an aligned effect, if you have no temporary essence from this infusion you gain 1 point of temporary essence for 1 minute. Improved You are moving into true alignment with the energies of the Quiet Lands. When drawing in essence from crystallized essence you gain 1 additional point of temporary essence (with the same descriptors as the crystal. While investing temporary essence from crystallized essence into a class ability, feat, or veil you gain a +1 insight bonus to saves against evil or good effects, powers, and spells. Greater You unlock the deepest mysteries of the power of crystallized essence. You may as a standard action tap a shard of crystallized essence to shape a spell or power effect that matches the descriptor of the crystallized essence. The spell or power must be one level lower than the amount essence in the crystal. This process is not easy and requires a Knowledge (arcana) check with a DC equal to 15 + twice the level of the power or effect. Psionic powers created in this manner have manifester levels equal to the minimum required to manifest them. ---- Valhalla ---- Basic Valhalla has awakened the spark of eternal heroism within you. You gain a +1 bonus on Fortitude saves, a +2 bonus on CMD against being restrained or removed from combat, and a +2 bonus on a skill check of your choice between Fly, Intimidate, or Perform. Improved You are imbued with the flight of the valorous. So long as you are below half your total hit points you may, as a swift action, manifest a pair of magical wings appropriate to your nature. These wings grant you the effects of overland flight for up to one hour per level each day. While the wings are active you gain 1 point of essence. Greater You rise from defeat the first time your hit points fall below 0 each day. Treat this as though a breath of life spell had just been cast on you with a caster level equal to your character level. This effect can return you to life even if you are dead under the normal rules of the spell though you are staggered for one round after returning to life in this manner. You gain 3 temporary essence for 1 minute when this ability activates. Category:Source: Akashic Realms Volume 1: Emperors & Einherjar Category:Conduit feats Category:Feats Category:Source: Akashic Realms Volume 2: The Quiet Lands